Naruto Haruno
by AssasinNinja
Summary: When Sakura's son Naruto returns home to find his mother missing, he seeks help from the strongest person he knows, Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage. Uniting, the two blonde shinobi embark on a quest to find the missing Sakura, but is there more to their bond then just temporary teamwork? And in what way are the Uchihas involved?


Naruto Haruno was eleven years old when his mother went missing.

He arrived at his house after spending the day with Akira Inuzuka, only to find his front door kicked down, and his home in a general state of chaos. There was crumpled and torn paper lining the floor, picture frames on the wall had fallen and smashed, spreading shards of glass across the room, and worst of all; a small river of blood led from the door to the kitchen all the way out of the house.

In the eyes of the young ninja this meant only one possible thing: His mother, Sakura Haruno, had been kidnapped.

"No!" He screamed in the cracking voice of a young boy. He raced through the house, checking every room for any sign of his missing mom. There was no trace from her, apart from the river of blood that looked so similar to his own. He knew it was hers from the moment he saw it. It was like he could smell her scent in the spilt plasma.

Naruto started to convulse. His heart was racing and sweat was blinding him. The dread of losing the person he cared most about was tearing his young body apart. He staggered backward, not watching where he was headed. The sound of breaking glass beneath his foot registered before he felt the picture frame shatter as he stepped on it.

He bent down, and in his hysteria he lifted up the broken frame and worried about how mad his mother would be at him for breaking it. Then something shook him from his stupor. It was a photo of the Hokage. If anyone knew what to do, it would be him. After all, Naruto recalled that his mother and the Hokage had once been teammates. Surely the great ninja would want to see Sakura returned home safely and immediately.

Naruto placed the broken frame on a nearby table and sped away from his house. He had no time to waste if he wanted his mother back unharmed.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sat silently at his large desk, filling out paper work with the calculating efficiency of a psychopath. He enjoyed this sort of work, as he enjoyed all of his duties as the sixth hokage. And like all of his other duties, he took the filling out of paper work very seriously. Even after he had finished his work load, he had everything triple-checked by two different assistants, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything important. He prided himself on his accuracy, and already in the short time since he had taken office, village efficiency had increased by an incredible 67 percent.

He finished up a final signature on a work order form, then leaned back in his chair. Nothing could beat the feeling of pure success that followed a hard days work. He took a deep breath and exhaled, then closed his eyes. His tasks for the day were complete, meaning he had a night free from interruption or disturbance.

Suddenly, the Hokage's door burst open, and an eleven year old boy flung himself into Naruto's room.

"Lord Hokage!" The child practically shouted as he dropped to his knees and bowed, "Someone stole my mom!"

Naruto looked at the blonde headed boy, then out the door at his shrugging assistants. There was something familiar about the child, but Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Rise." The Hokage said simply.

The boy stood up, revealing a face that mirrored the Hokage's own.

"Naruto Haruno!" Naruto beamed, "How are you my young friend?"

The young Haruno smiled a little at his namesake, but didn't forget the urgency of his situation, "My mother- she's gone!"

The elder Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Sakura?! What happened!"

The Hokage leapt out from behind his desk and kneeled in front of Naruto, grabbing the boy by the arms, he spoke:

"Naruto... I need you to tell me everything."

The young Haruno swallowed his emotion and related to the Hokage the events that preceded his arrival at the office. When he had finished, the elder Naruto turned away from the youth, and furrowed his brow in thought.

"Who would dare kidnap your mother?" He asked aloud, yet rhetorically. The truth was, Naruto couldn't think of anyone with enough daring to even look at Sakura in a mean way, let along abduct her.

"I don't know." The younger Naruto said, his body buckling softly with repressed anguish.

"Hey." The Hokage said kindly, "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked, hope kindling in his green eyes.

"Yeah!" The Hokage said, "Plus, you know how strong your mom is. She's probably on her way home right now, and we'll end up meeting her halfway."

"Yeah." Naruto giggled, "You're probably right."

The Hokage laughed softly with the boy, but then his expression grew sombre, "Listen, Naruto... I need you to take me back to your house. Can you do that?"

The youth took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. I can do that."

"Good." Naruto said, patting the boy on the shoulder, "Just let me grab my cloak."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki bent low in the dirt to examine a foot print leading away from the Haruno's home. The footprint was deep in the ground, as if someone was running with a weight on their shoulders. Blood sat in the center of the print, mixing with the dirt.

"Do you see this, Naruto?" He asked his young companion.

Naruto Haruno bent low in the dirt to examine the foot print, "Yes."

"It isn't yours is it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Too big."

The Hokage nodded in agreement, "Do you see that up ahead?"

Naruto Haruno looked ahead, and spotted another footprint not far away, "Another one!"

The Hokage nodded once more, "Whoever left those was either too careless to hide their trail, or wanted to be followed. Either way, we should see where those footprints go."

"Yes!"

The Hokage stood up, and Naruto did the same, "Listen Naruto, this isn't going to be safe. In fact it will definitely be dangerous. I know you're already a genin, but I probably wouldn't even let a chunin go with me, do you understand?"

Naruto Haruno dropped his head down, knowing where the Hokage's speech was going, "I understand."

"So you need to pack whatever you really need to stay alive. Any weapons, food, anything. We probably won't be back before tomorrow night." The Hokage said, "Warmer clothes would be a good idea too."

Naruto looked at the Hokage in amazement. He had expected the older ninja to make him stay home, "You mean it?"

"Hurry up." The older Naruto said, "You have two minutes."

The boy nodded rapidly and took off toward his bedroom, rushing through the shattered remains of his home without so much as a passing glance at the destruction. He opened the door to his room and found that it was mostly untouched by the chaos. Only his mattress was flipped over.

Naruto briskly walked into his closet, and reached up to a shelf above his clothing hanger. He pulled down a shoebox that contained all his ninja weapons. Instead of sorting through them, he dumped the contents of the box into a backpack and pulled it over his shoulders.

Then he remembered the Hokage's advice on wearing warmer clothes, and looked back into his closet for a jacket.

There were three or four jackets his mother had bought him, but his eyes were drawn to an old looking coat toward the right side of the closet. He didn't remember exactly where it came from, and he had never worn it before, but the orange jacket had been in his closet for as long as he could recall.

He reached for it, and the worn fabric just felt right in his hand, so he took off his backpack and pulled the jacket on. It was a little big on him, and it looked a little garish compared with the muted color of his pants and shirt, but he was eleven and didn't care. There was just something magical about that orange jacket.

So Naruto zipped up the jacket and raced back downstairs. Before leaving his home, he grabbed a few cups of instant ramen from the kitchen, and shoved them into his backpack.

Outside, the Hokage was waiting patiently. When he saw the boy's jacket, his eyes widened and a smile threatened to form at the corners of his mouth.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

The young Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "I am."

"Well c'mon, let's follow these prints."

* * *

The two Narutos followed the footprints like bloodhounds through the dirt covered streets of Konoha. The depth of the impression never faltered, and more and more the Hokage thought that they were being led to their suspect on purpose. Every one of his instincts screamed out, 'trap', but he couldn't risk losing Sakura to this kidnapper. The sun was setting, and the urgency of finding her was growing.

Suddenly, beneath the shade of a telephone pole, the trail went cold.

"Huh." The Hokage said, puzzled.

"You think they climbed up the pole?" The younger Naruto offered his assistance eagerly.

"I don't see why they would." The Hokage stated, pointing up toward the top of the pole, "There are no roofs to jump to that couldn't be reached from ground level... and the wires only lead to other telephone poles."

The two Narutos puzzled over their dilemma for several moments before the younger of the two proposed another solution, "Maybe they left us something at the top of the pole?"

"Why would they do that?" The elder Naruto asked, his voice more testing than actually opposing. It was as if he was encouraging the youth's deductive reasoning skills.

"Well the footprints have all been really deep until now, as if they were leading us here on purpose." Naruto the younger said slowly, "Maybe they were leading us here for some reason."

"Hmm." The Hokage smiled at the youth, "Let's find out, shall we?"

In a flash, the elder Naruto sprinted up the post. He was at the top for half a second, then he swung out his arm to grab something, and fell quickly back to the earth.

"A letter." The Hokage said, unfolding the paper in his hands, "Stuck in the post with a kunai."

"Well what does it say?" The younger Naruto asked, his voice laced with nervousness.

The Hokage's face twisted with confusion, "Nothing. There are no words. Only..."

"Only what?"

Young Naruto looked over his elder's shoulder, and was surprised to see a strange circular shape in red and white on the paper.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"The symbol of the Uchiha clan." The Hokage seemed to grimace, "And it means that we're in trouble."

Little Naruto's face seemed to crinkle up and swallow itself as his tear ducts burst, and as the water started flowing down his face, his mouth opened to release a terrible cry, "My mom's gonna die!"

The Hokage, thinking quickly, dropped to his knees and held the boy at arms length, "No! I promise you, Sakur- uh, your mother is more than fine!"

"You-you-you mean it?" A sniffling Naruto asked.

His namesake nodded, "Yeah, I promise!"

The eleven year old wrapped his arms around the Hokage, muffling a tear soaked response into the man's shoulder, "Thank you!"

Naruto froze there, not knowing what to do, "Uh... you're welcome."

Slowly and awkwardly, the Hokage pried the young Haruno off of him.

"I only say that we're in trouble because..." Naruto measured his words carefully, "Because the Uchiha live far away, in a village cut off from Konoha. We aren't on the best terms, politically speaking. We'll need to travel some distance to get to the village."

"Okay! I'm ready! Let's go now!" The younger Naruto began to briskly walk away from the Hokage.

Naruto the elder quickly summoned a clone to look after the village, and nervously followed his eponymous companion. If Sasuke was involved, both Narutos had a real reason to be afraid.

* * *

It was long after dark when the Hokage begged the tired Naruto to go to sleep.

"Just hop on my back, I'll carry you and you can rest."

The reluctant youth argued, "But... what if... something happens... while I'm asleep?"

"I'll wake you up." The Hokage said smiling, "I promise."

The little Naruto sleepily agreed, and they stopped leaping from tree to tree so the Hokage could put him on his back. In only a matter of minutes, young Naruto was fast asleep.

His elder kept moving, sprinting across the forest as quickly as possible. His aim was to reach the Uchiha estate before sunrise.

Then, Sakura would be rescued, and the boy would have his mother back.

* * *

"Naruto? We're here. Are you awake?"

Naruto Haruno's eyes fluttered open behind Naruto Uzumaki's shoulder. It was bluish out, the blue of early morning. The duo were hiding in some shrubbery.

"Are we... where are we?"

"We're right outside the Uchiha estate." Naruto said quietly, "I debated knocking, but I have a feeling whoever kidnapped your mom doesn't think too kindly of us either."

"Probably." The younger Naruto agreed before hopping off of the Hokage's back.

"I say we sneak in. There's an open window on the third floor, do you see it?"

The young Naruto looked out through the bushes and scanned the large estate. True to the Hokage's word, there was a window on the third floor that was open, "I see it."

"Good."

"How many people live here?"

"Uh," The Hokage hesitated, "As far as I know, only one."

"So who took my mom?!"

"Well, if she was kidnapped by a resident of this building... then probably Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's... her old teammate! He was on team seven with you and mom!" The young Naruto realized, "He betrayed the village, but later redeemed himself by helping you win the war. Why would he kidnap my mom?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but all clues point to him." Naruto said, "But I haven't seen or spoken to the man in almost ten years."

"What for?"

"We left on... disagreeable terms. Now isn't the time to explain. Window, let's go."

The Hokage jumped out of the bushes, rushing quickly to the wall and up it, rolling into the window. He peered out of it from cover, and signaled for the younger Naruto to follow suit.

When they were both safely in the room, Naruto whispered: "Your sensei already taught you chakra control in your feet?"

The young Haruno shook his head, "No, my mom taught me. First thing I learned."

Naruto smiled and tussled his young friends hair, "Good work, you're doing a lot better than I did at your age."

Naruto blushed at the Hokage's compliment.

"Now, come on, we'll sneak downstairs." The Uzumaki said.

"How do we know she's downstairs?"

Naruto shrugged, "Would _you_ like carrying a full grown woman up two flights of stairs if you didn't need to?"

Naruto Haruno agreed silently and followed Naruto Uzumaki to the first floor.

They passed several empty rooms before something caught Naruto's eye.

In one doorless room with a large table, sitting at a table eating breakfast, at five in the morning, was Sasuke Uchiha.

The Hokage leapt at him, but Sasuke quickly moved out of the way. Naruto's face collided with the table.

"Ow!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the Hokage pulled himself up from the table, "What... what are you doing here?"

"Where is Sakura, Sasuke!?"

"I don't know, maybe in Konoha?" Sasuke said with bitter sarcasm.

Naruto leaned against the table and rubbed his swelling forehead, "Don't play dumb!"

Sasuke noticed the younger blonde haired shinobi hiding quietly in the hallway outside the room, "Who's the kid?"

In his slight disorientation, Naruto slipped, "My son."

The younger Naruto gasped.

"I mean Sakura's son!" Naruto said, slapping himself on his forehead, and further aggravating his injury.

"Ah, now I see the resemblance. He has Sakura's eyes and forehead, your hair and chin... and jacket."

The shocked Naruto Haruno stepped into the room, "Are... are you really my dad, Lord Hokage?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was smiling quite wickedly, then back to the Haruno, who was staring at him anxiously, "I... yes, you are."

"Oh." Naruto Haruno said, shock filling his whole system, "Ok."

"Why on earth would you keep something like that a secret, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, "There was an attack on my life, and Sakura almost died. I was too scared that she'd get hurt again, and she hated the fact that I didn't trust her with guarding her own safety. We broke up. Listen, I promised not to tell Naruto, and I don't want to go against Sakura's wishes. She can explain the rest of the story when you give her back!"

"She named him after you?" Sasuke chuckled, "How sentimental."

"Where is she!?" Naruto screamed, grabbing Sasuke by the throat, "No more jokes!"

"I told you-" Sasuke said through gritted teeth- "I don't know."

Suddenly, the sound of a young girl's voice came from the stairwell, "Dammit!"

"Who was that?" The still dazed Haruno asked.

"My daughter." Sasuke answered, "But she's suppose to be at a friend's house."

The strange trio made their way back up the stairs, where a young dark-haired girl with rather large feet was struggling to carry a tied up Sakura up the stairs.

"Itchy? What are you doing with Sakura?" Sasuke asked the young Uchiha.

"You named your daughter Itchy?" Naruto asked.

"It's short for Itachi!" The girl said, angrily, "Who the hell are you?"

During all this unneeded exposition, Naruto Jr. had recovered from his shock just long enough to see his mother tied up and gagged. He didn't take it very well.

"Give me back my mom!" He screamed, throwing himself at the female Uchiha and knocking her out cold with a well placed knee to the head.

"Hey! Leave my kid alone!" Sasuke said, moving toward the stairs. The older Naruto quickly pulled him into a choke hold.

"Stay away from _my_ kid!" The Hokage yelled as the two former teammates started to fight.

The younger Naruto, meanwhile, was untying his mother. He pulled the gag off of her mouth and she spoke.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!"

"Mom! What are you doing here?!"

"I was kidnapped by that girl! She said she was selling cookies and I guess they were drugged because I passed out!" Sakura explained.

"But what about all the blood!?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I cut myself when I fell." Sakura admitted, "I'm sorry I scared you, buddy!"

"That's okay mom," Naruto said as his mother pulled him into a hug, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I hate you!" Sasuke screamed.

"I hate you more!" Naruto rebuffed.

Sakura walked down the stairs, now completely free from her bonds, "Guys! Cut it out!"

Naruto and Sasuke froze mid-fight.

"Sasuke, why did your daughter kidnap me?"

"How on earth would I know?!" Sasuke said, agitated, "She told me she was going to hang out with her friends!"

"I don't have any friends!" Itchy yelled from atop the stairs, apparently she had woken up, "I lied!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"I really went out to kidnap Sakura Haruno... because I don't have a mother, and you... you always talk so highly of her."

"Do you really, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"Yeah, Sasuke, do you?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists and teeth.

"I speak highly of both of you!" Sasuke admitted without dishonesty, "But what's all this stuff about not having a mother?"

"I don't have one!" Itchy shouted angrily, "Everyone has one but me!"

"9 year olds are so annoying." Naruto Haruno said, "Was I ever this much of a baby?"

"Shut up!" Itchy screamed, throwing herself at Naruto and clawing his face.

"Ah! Get her off, get her off!"

* * *

Naruto and Naruto and Sakura stood outside the front door of the Uchiha estate, facing Sasuke and a pouting Itchy.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all the trouble guys." Sasuke said sadly, extending his hand for Naruto to shake, "And again, if you want to stay the night here I completely understand."

"If we leave now, I'm sure we'll be back well before nightfall." Naruto said, "But thanks."

"It was good seeing you again, Sasuke." Sakura said, "And it was nice meeting you, Itchy."

Sasuke looked down at his blushing daughter, "Sorry she had to kidnap you for you to meet her. I'll have to have a long talk with her about this 'mom' thing."

"Bye Itchy!" Naruto Jr. said, "I hope you find a mom!"

The young girl allowed herself to smile a little at Naruto's enthusiasm, "Thanks."

The three Konoha shinobi left the Uchiha estate, with promises to return soon, and began the long journey back to the village.

"So, mom." Naruto Jr began nervously.

"Yes dear?"

"Is the Hokage really my dad?"

Naruto Sr. stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um... well," Sakura said, flustered, "You see- me and the Hokage-"

"Yes?" Naruto Jr. asked.

"Well, yes. He is your father." Sakura said, laughing nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The young Haruno asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, Naruto..." The Hokage began, "I have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside me. I was gravely mistreated for it when I was a child. We were worried people would think you were born with it too, and might mistreat you as well. So me and your mother agreed to keep our love a secret."

"Love?" Sakura asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Oh, don't be a jerk." Naruto said, putting an arm over his son's mothers shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"But..." The younger Naruto asked, "Was I born with the nine-tailed fox in me?"

"We don't think so." Sakura said, smiling.

"Why don't you know for sure?"

"Well," The Hokage said, "I still have the nine-tailed fox inside me... but you have shown that you possess a rather large amount of chakra. Me and your mother theorized that maybe you have a little bit of the fox in you, or maybe he even created an off-spring for you to have, but only time will tell."

"Oh." Little Naruto said smiling, he didn't understand a lot of what was being said, but that was just fine with him. He had just found at his biggest hero was really his father, and on top of that he had helped him rescue his mother. Things were pretty good, "Okay!"

"Great!" The Hokage said, "Now how about we get some ramen for lunch as soon as we get home!?"

"YES!" Naruto Jr. shouted, throwing his fists high into the air.


End file.
